Pan's Wedding Dilemma!
by Tsumira
Summary: Pan has to marry Bulma's son, but Trunks isn't Bulma's ONLY son! What is to EVER become of Pan-chan now?
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball GT  
  
Pan's Wedding Dilemma  
  
Chapter 1. Facing the Options!  
  
"You're too much like Goku!", Chichi exclaims with a sour look of disappointment on her face. "Obaasan!", Pan protests her grandmother. "You need to settled down! That's why me and Bulma have decided that you should get married!" "Married?!", Pan exclaims in shock. "But, mom!", Gohan intervenes in protest. "You stay out of this Gohan! The decision has already been made!", Chichi informs her grown son. "But we!" "No buts! End of discussion!" "Not the end of discussion! I know you mean well, but please consider, that we ARE her parents and WE should have a say in that matter!" "Can I get a word in here?", Gohan interrupts. "NO!", the two women agree. "I was just going to say that Pan's gone." "Oh my...", Chichi sighs.  
  
Rain, rain, rain on my parade Dance in the darkest shade Peace time is not so still Can't do what I will  
  
Dilemma dilemma Always something wrong Trouble trouble What am I to do Just simply fly away!  
  
Cry, cry, cry on my birthday Sigh aloud with nothing to say Things aren't what I want them to be Why do these things happen to me  
  
Dilemma dilemma Always raining down Frustration frustration Where it like a crown I'm going to..fly away!  
  
Pan sighs in frustration. Pan marry? "No way! I'm not going to get married!" Floating among the clouds, Pan takes refuge from the worries of the world. Fighting bad guys is one thing.marriage is something else all together! "I'm too YOUNG to get married! There's no WAY I'm going to get married!"  
"Oh, hello Chichi. Oh yes, they're all here except for Trunks. I swear, he's just as bad as Pan! They both need to settle down! No, Pan hasn't come by today. Yes, I'll be sure that she does stay here. Don't worry, I have it all under control. If I have to, I'll have Bra find her for me. Yes, yes, yes Chichi. Leave it all to me. Pan's wedding will be without flaw! Yes, yes, I'm making sure they are all cleaned and dressed nice for when Pan arrives. I'll call you as soon as she arrives."  
Pan sighs to herself on a small fluffy white cloud wondering what she should do now. "I've got to get out of this.somehow. Hey! Maybe I can ask Trunks for help! He'll know what to do! I just hope he's home!" Pan immediately starts flying towards the Briefs' residence.  
Pan gently touches ground at the doorstep. "Maybe.maybe I shouldn't. I.I.shouldn't." The door suddenly opens. "Oh Pan, I wasn't expecting you. Please, come in.", Bulma greets. "Ah.o.okay.", Pan replies and walk in. "I'm glad you came by. I was just talking to Chichi.", Bulma informs. "You.you.you were?!" "Yes, and I have a nice selection for you. You can choose any of my sons for you to marry.", Bulma speaks as she escorts Pan into a room with five boys lined up in a row.  
"Your SONS?! I thought you had only ONE?", Pan exclaims. "No, I have six. Of course you would have known that if you came by more often." All of the boys lined up have purple hair just like Trunks, except for the youngest, who has black hair and brown eyes like is father. "This handsome young man in black is Tank." Pan looks and waves awkwardly at the young boy in a black tuxedo who looks identical to Trunks as a little kid. "This nice young man in the lavender is Mirai.", Bulma introduces Pan to the boy who has long hair like Mirai Trunks. "This is Kunikaazu." Pan is taken aback by the boy in the blue tuxedo who is very insistent on wearing a blue bandana with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. "This is Shiruki, very clean and elegantly spoken.", Bulma comments on the young boy in a silk men's kimono. "Clean and elegantly spoken my arse!", Shiruki retorts. "And finally, we have young Veji. Uh.Veji, didn't I tell you to change into something decent?" "A tank and shorts ARE decent!"  
"Uh, what about Trunks? Isn't he one of my options?", Pan inquires. "Well, Trunks isn't here. He's just as bad a delinquent as you've become. Of course, that doesn't mean that you can't marry him if you want to." "Oh, no, that's alright. You know what, I really don't feel like getting married. I really appreciate the idea and all, thank you very much, but I'm not ready to get married." "Well if you don't choose then I'll have to choose for you.", Bulma warns. "Eh.heh.heh. Well.uh.I've got homework!", Pan proclaims and darts outside and back into the air. Bulma sighs. "Well, Tank, looks like you're going to marry Pan.", Bulma informs her sons. "WHAT?! No way!", Tank whines. "Well I am certainly glad it is not my arse getting married.", Shiruki comments. "Feh. This is retarded.", Veji retorts. "Don't worry, you'll make a good groom! Mommy's going to take care of everything!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball GT  
  
Pan's Wedding Dilemma  
  
Chapter 2. Secret Affections.  
  
As Pan flies off, more than frustrated about the entire wedding scenario, she sighs and hopes that she'll eventually wake up from this weird dream. "I.I.I don't want to get married." "Hey Pan!", a familiar voice cries out. "Oi, Goten!", Pan speaks stopping to great her uncle. "I overheard that you were going to marry Tank. Is that true?" "WHAT?! I don't WANT to get married!", Pan whines. "Eh? You didn't know about any of this?" "Well.I was told that I had to get married.but..I don't want to get married. And I CERTAINLY didn't pick Tank!" "Oh, they must have picked him out for you them. Everyone's gone shopping for your wedding. I blew the whole thing off cause I've got a date."  
"I don't WANT to marry Tank!", Pan protests. "Then who do you want to marry?", Goten inquires. "I.I.I want to marry.I want to marry.Trunks. I want to marry Trunks.", Pan confesses. "Then why didn't you tell them that?", Goten wonders. Pan's face flushes a bright red. "Well.you know.well.I.I.well.I.I don't know.I don't know if he likes me. He.he probably likes someone else.", Pan blurts. "Why don't you ask him?", Goten asks. "Eh?! No way I can do that! It would be.too embarrassing." "Then I'll ask him.", Goten suggest. Pan rapidly shakes her head. "Nu-uh! Don't do that! Besides, I don't plan on getting married so you don't have to worry about that!" "Whatever. I better get going so I'm not late. I'll see you later!", Goten comments and flies off.  
Pan sighs. "This sucks. They're really planning on getting me married! I don't want to marry Tank. I didn't even know he EXISTED until today. Sides, I like Trunks. We've been through a lot since we collected the black star dragonballs. I.I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't imagine life with anyone else. I can't marry anyone else. I love Trunks. The problem is.he probably doesn't feel for me like I feel for him. He's very handsome, cool, and powerful. He's probably got a long line full of prettier girls wanting to marry him. I just don't stand a chance."  
"Hey Goten! What's the hurry?!", Trunks calls out to his best bud. "Hey Trunks! Just going out on a date with this hot new girl!", Goten replies catching up with him. "Oh, sorry to bother you then.", Trunks apologizes. "No sweat. I'm a full hour early anyways. You probably haven't heard this yet, but Pan's getting married.", Goten informs. "SHE'S WHAT?!" "Getting married to Tank as a matter of fact.", Goten clarified. "Uh, who's Tank?", Trunks wonders. "Your brother." "What? I didn't know I had a brother!" Goten shrugs. "Well apparently you've got five of them." "Shesh, I leave the house for a few minutes and suddenly have five brothers."  
"Well, looks like you're going to lose your girl.", Goten notes. "She's not my girl.", Trunks blushes looking away. "But you DO like her, right?", Goten prods. "Well.yah. She's very cute.and.spunky. We've been through a lot together, but.well.you know." "Have you told her that you liked her?", Goten inquires. "What?! Well.no. Why would I tell her that?!", Trunks exclaims. "So she'd be your girl.", Goten informs. "Yah.but.you know. It's kind of late for that now. She's getting married. I don't have any chance with her now." "Whatever my man. Anyways, I better head out and get my girl something before I meet up with her. Check you out later!", Goten comments and flies off.  
"Man.this really sucks. What am I going to do now? Me and Pan.we've been through a lot. I really care for her. I don't think I could stand watching her marry someone else, even if he's supposedly my brother. I don't know what to do. Should I just tell Pan that I.that I.that I love her? What if she loves Tank? I.I.I couldn't come between their love. I shouldn't. If anything.I want Pan to be happy.even if it isn't with me. I guess.I guess maybe I should go talk to her and find out what this wedding deal is all about." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. Confession of Love.  
  
Goten had flown off leaving Pan to bemoan her fate. "What am I going to do now? I can't marry Tank...I love...Trunks!"  
  
Trunks, after watching Goten fly off sighs with a heavy and troubled heart. "Maybe I should just tell Pan that I...that I...I love her. Even if she might hate me for it...I...I have to let her know. Even though it's not right...even though it's not fair...I've fallen for Pan. I was in Junior High when I heard Goten was going to be an uncle. I had hit puberty the day Pan was born. I never thought that I would one day fall in love with her."  
  
Trunks sighs. His eyes close as he reminisces about the day when everyone found out that Gohan was going to be a father.  
  
-"Hey everyone, me and Videl have a very important announcement.", Gohan announced. "We're going to have a baby!", Videl proclaimed. Mr. Satan fell over and Chi-chi immediately started crying on the Ox King's shoulder. "My little boy's all grown up and married...with a baby on the waaaaaaaaay!", Chi-chi cried. "Oh great, another Kakkorot. Let's go Bulma.", Vegeta muttered with disappointment. "Oh seriously, Vegeta! You can leave if you want! Hmph!", Bulma scolded with hands on hips. "Whoa...Goten, you're going to be an uncle.", Trunks commented in shock. "I am?" "Hey, congradulations you two. So when is the little warrior gonna be born? I wanna pick him up some training clothes before then.", Goku congradulated.-  
  
"Man, that was so long ago. When I heard the news, I was freaked out, even though it wasn't me who was gonna be a father or uncle. It scared me. I was afraid of losing Gohan as a friend, but more importantly, I was afraid that one day I'll grow up and get married and have a baby."  
  
-Videl and Gohan blushed. "Uh, you might not want to get your heart set on training out baby.", Gohan informed red-faced. "We're having a girl.", Videl admitted causing Goku to fall backwards on his head in shock. "A girl!" Mr. Satan suddenly jumped up and put his hand on Videl's shoulder. "Goku, you of all people should know that even girls can be fierce warriors, and with my little Videl as her mom, she'll be the strongest yet!", Mr. Satan proclaimed.-  
  
"And it seemed that not long after that Pan was born. Man, that seemed like yesterday. I can't believe she's grown up so fast.", Trunks sighs longingly.  
  
-"Hey Trunks, you want to hold her?", Gohan asked. "Hold...hold her? You...you sure?", Trunks stuttered. "It's okay Trunks, we trust you.", Videl informed handing the wiggling baby girl over. Trunks blushed as the baby was placed carefully into his arms. He looked down at the smiling infant with a matching pink face. He suddenly felt a wash of warmth fall over him and decided that maybe someday that he too would be a father.-  
  
"I never thought that one day that I'd be thinking of having a baby with that baby. Man...I must be the worst kind of pervert. Wait...no...Master Roshi's worse...if only by a little more than me.", Trunks sighs yet again.  
  
Pan flies off sadly. Her spirits begin to lift when she sees Trunks. "Hey Trunks! I was just looking for you!", the short little girl exclaims. "Oh! I was just thinking about you too. I heard the news. Uh...con...con...congradu...lations." "Uh...Trunks? Can I...can I...can I talk to you?", Pan requests. "Oh sure. There's something I needed to talk to you about anyway.", Trunks replies and the two land on a nearby building and sit down.  
  
"So Trunks, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?", Pan inquires. "Oh, you first Pan." "Trunks....", Pan glares. "Oh well...nothing much...just how long have you known my brother Tank?" "Not very long. I just met him today. In fact, I didn't even know that you HAD any brothers.", Pan admits. "Yea, I just found out too."  
  
Trunks takes a deep breath and gulps before continuing. "Uh...Pan? Do you...do you...do you love...uh...Tank?" "Of course not! Actually...there's someone I do love, but your mom and my grandma are forcing me to marry him.", Pan confesses. "Why don't you tell them that you want to marry the one you love?", Trunks asks. "Cause...I...I...I don't know if he loves me. He...he probably likes someone else.", Pan admits sadly. "Well, who IS he?", Trunks pries. "I can't!", Pan protests. "Why not? We've been friends for a long time, and we've always confided in one another.", Trunks wonders. "Well...I...I just can't. I...I really like him...and I've known him for a long time. He's very handsome and nice and has always been there for me.", Pan explains. "But you don't know if he loves you, huh? Why don't you tell him how you feel?" "Yah, I should!"  
  
Trunks looks down at his watch. "Aw man! I'm sorry Pan! I'm late for work! I'll talk to you later!", Trunks appologizes. Trunks blasts off in a hurry, leaving Pan by herself. "I love...you Trunks.", Pan sighs watching him fly away. "Aw man...I didn't get to tell her how I felt about her. I better do it as soon as I get off from work!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Wedding Bells, a Funeral of Love.  
  
Pan is trapped. Her beloved parents turn against her, leaping upon her and restraining her. "Iie! Iie!", Pan screams in protests shaking her head violently. Pan knows the plans that lay before her. As much as she hates it, today is the day that she has to marry the younger brother of Trunks, Tank.  
  
"NO! I don't WANT to get married!", Pan protests, struggling to flee from her family's grasp. "I know how you feel. Heck I was nervous right before I tied the knot with your mom.", Gohan relates. -.- "That's a completely different feeling altogether.", the young teen mutters. "Well, is there someone else you want to marry?", her loving mother inquires, still forcefully restraining her. A thoughtful look makes a slight appearance on Pan-chan's face, followed by a slight brush of pink around her cheeks. "Anyone at all?", Videl inquires again. "No.," Pan lies, "not really. I just don't want to get married at all!" "Well I'm sorry Pan, but you're getting married whether you like it or not!", Chi-chi proclaims carrying Pan's gown carefully. She gives a stern look at Gohan, and he immediately takes off running as if a T-rex was after him. "You'll be happy and content once you've settled down. You won't have anytime to be running off and getting into fights.", her grandmother elaborates in a soothing manner. "Marriage isn't bad at all. Me and your father are very happy together. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I love your father very much and he loves me very much. And of course, we have you." Tears begin swelling up in Videl's eyes. "She's.all.grown up now.isn't she?" Chi-chi gives her daughter-in-law a sympathetic hug as tears start to form in her eyes as well. The two mothers start crying about how happy they how, how old they feel, and how the life of another young lady is about to begin. Pan sees their sobbing as a distraction that she can use to sneak out. She begins to creep on her tiptoes when a sudden SLAM causes her to freeze in place like a deer before a car's headlights. She looks up at the direction of the noise to see her grandmother with a very stern face. "And WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?!" "Uh.put on my dress?", Pan lies. "Your dress is here.", Chi-chi informs holding out the beautiful white wedding kimono (note: Actual wedding kimono are very beautiful designed and filled with color. I'm not even sure one would consider wearing a white wedding kimono.) "Chi-chi, have you seen Trunks? Bulma's been looking for him. He's suppose to be Tank's best man.", Videl comments. "I'll give Goten a call on his cell and have him look for him.", Chi-chi informs and steps out of the dressing room. "Well now to get you dressed. You're going to look so beautiful." Pan sweatdrops.  
  
Goten is cruising at a casual pace in the air when his cell phone buzzes. He fumbles for it and drops it. He dives down after it, snatches it up, and answers it. "Hello? Oh mom. What's up? I haven't seen Trunks. Isn't he there? He's not? He should be! Okay, okay, quit yelling mom. I'll go look for him. I'll make sure he heads to the church ASAP. Okay. I love you too mom. Bye!" Goten sighs and hangs up his cell. "Man.I thought it was someone important. I better find Trunks before it's too late."  
  
"You're so beautiful Pan!", Videl exclaims wiping a tear from her eye. Pan is fully dressed and her hair is put up in a decorative bun. "Goten's getting Trunks. Oh wow, Pan looks gorgeous!", Chi-chin informs walking in. "I don't WANT to get married and I don't WANT to wear these stupid clothes.", Pan protests. "You're getting married and that's FINAL!", her grandmother roars with a loud stomp of her feet. "I don't WANT to get married!", Pan yells back. "Well you ARE GONNA YOUNG LADY!", Chi-chi screams back. "Uh.Pan, you sure there isn't someone you want to marry?", Videl asks apprehensively. "NO!"  
  
Meanwhile, Goten finally finds Trunks. "Hey Trunks! What are you doing here?", Goten greets. "Eh? Oh, it's just you Goten. What's up?", the lavender haired teen replies. "You're suppose to be at Pan's wedding, that's what's up." "WHAT?!" "You're suppose to be Tank's best man. Bulma and Chi-chi are both pretty ticked off that you're not there to participate.", Goten elaborates. "Pan's getting married today? I had no idea.", Trunks replies in earnest. "Then you better head over there ASAP." "What for?", Trunks retorts rolling his eyes sadly. "To tell Pan how you feel about her, that's what for." "Tell Pan.I.I can't. I can't ruin her wedding like that.", Trunks stutters mournfully. "You're not going to ruin anything.", Goten insists. "Yah, but I know she doesn't love me." "Has she told you she doesn't love you?", Goten inquires. "She told me that there was someone that she liked. Not Tank. She wouldn't tell me who though.", Trunks notes. "She loves someone, but not Tank. Isn't that reason enough to stop the wedding? Just tell Pan how you feel about her. Let her know that there's someone who loves her, someone who cares about her, someone who wants her to be happy and marry the man she loves. Otherwise, you'd never be able to forgive yourself." "Hey Goten, why are YOU at the wedding?", Trunks pries. "Cause I've got a date." "Why don't you take your date to the wedding then?" "No can do. She's afraid of weddings. Guess that makes her a keeper.", Goten winks. Trunks sighs. "You better get going or you'll regret it. I better get going too! I don't want to be late!"  
  
Her father escorts Pan reluctantly down the isle. Both are obviously uneasy about the whole situation. "I know how you feel Pan, my mom's practically got a knife at my back to make sure you get married.", Gohan whispers apprehensively. "It's okay dad. I know you're on my side.", Pan whispers back. "Pan, you sure this is okay? I can't stop the wedding, but if there's someone else you'd rather marry over Tank, I might be able to pull some strings.", Gohan suggests. Pan's face is straight and blank, showing no response to her father's suggestion. They arrive where the priest and Tank are waiting. Gohan takes his place as the priest eyes the pretty young lady. "My, my, you're quite a lucky man Tank." Tank rolls his eyes to the side while Pan clinches a fist. Chi-chi stands nearby, ever imposing. "Ah, yes, let's begin. Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here to day to stand witness before and to celebrate the union of these two fine young'ens, Pan Son and Tank Briefs. Now I've been informed that you two wish to skip the vows and I do's and go straight to the pronouncing. I normally don't do it that way, and under most conditions, I wouldn't even consider it. However, I think I can make an exception just this once. Now I pronounce you." The doors to the chapel suddenly fly open as Trunks storms inside. The priest looks up, losing track of where he was as Trunks comes soaring down the isle. He stops in front of Tank. "Scat kid.", he warns. Eagerly, Tank runs off. "Yes!", the young boy exclaims skipping out of the church and slipping out from under Bulma's grasp. "Pan, I can't let this wedding continue any further.", Trunks explains looking Pan in the eye. Pan looks up to meet his gaze, her cheeks turning pink. "No matter what you do, I'll always be there for you Pan." "Th.th.thanks Trunks. I.I.know.", Pan replies. "Pan, I, it's hard for me to say, but I have to say it. If I don't, I'll regret it for as long as I love. Pan, I love you. Will you marry me?", Trunks speaks getting down on his knees. Her arms go flying around his neck unexpectedly. "Yes! I'll marry you Trunks! I've longed for so long to hear you say those words.", Pan replies, tears sweeping down her cheeks. "Awwww," fills the cathedral. "Well then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you two man and wife. You may kiss the bride, sonny.", the priest speaks. Trunks immediately stands up sweeping Pan into his arms and leaning down into a very passionate kiss. After about a minute, their lips part in search of air. "We're married Trunks!", Pan exclaims. "Yes, we are. Let's get out of here!", Trunks suggests and flies off with Pan. "GET BACK HERE TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE PAN!", Bulma and Chi-chi both cry out to no avail. They turn around and look at the priest. Their faces are consumed with wrath. "It's all YOUR fault!", Chi-chi complains. "You better go find them now!", Bulma adds. "Hey everyone, did I miss anything?", Goten inquires walking in. Chi-chi and Bulma's attention instantly turn to Goten. 


End file.
